Yanamari Dreambough
((Biography still being completed. Please be patient.)) 'Details' *'Physical description:' Yanamari appears to be young, almost as if she has just recently reached maturity. However, there also appears to be something wrong with her that anyone with eyes could see (Provided she isn't covering herself up with clothing and masks.), and she carries a look about her that she would be extremely vibrant and beautiful if it wasn't for this apparent affliction. Yana's condition is worsening once again and she has lost weight. Though, her hair has shown some growth recently, causing her to gather it in a rough, small braid in the back to keep it out of her face. Unfortunately, her skin and lips are beginning to show signs of dryness again, and her tone is once again deathly pale. Yana's eyes have almost no spark in them at all, almost completely covered by a shadow resembling the one across her throat. This is having a severe effect upon her eyesight, as she travels only during daytime hours or when in the company of others, and she can be seen walking cautiously when indoors. The pits underneath her eyes remain, and are visibly coated with small sodium crystals. A tell tale sign that either her eyes have been watering a lot uncontrollably or the girl has been crying often. Her face is often contorted in some sort of look of burden, whether it be pain, exhaustion or something else is unclear. Like her eyes, her throat carries an un-natrual shadow upon it, and two spots, one on each side of her windpipe are sunk in. This seems to have an effect on her breathing as she takes short, shallow breaths. If you were to watch her for a time, you might catch her having sporatic spasms or convulsions which may last no more than a second or two (these have been much more frequent lately) or rubbing a sore muscle. She has also been seen clinching her head on occasion. Even her body posture is suffering, as she tends to lean on things when she can while standing and she has an awkward gait when she walks. Should you catch her speaking to someone, or if being spoken to, you might notice a raspy sound in her voice as well as a hint of effort in her words, probably brought on by pain. If visible, someone might notice a sickening looking scar upon her left shoulder, just to the side of her collarbone. This scar still looks like a fresh wound, even though it is years old and produces a vile looking blackish grime that seeps out now and then that would stain or tarnish things it comes in contact with. On top of that... there seems to be an evil aura emanating from this spot, as a dark purple energy swells around it if she is stressed or in massive amounts of pain. As for her choice of clothing, Yanamari is usually seen in her uniform or simple, form-fittineg, dark colored garments. She appears to be comfortable in them, despite her difficulties breathing. Upon her right arm she brandishes an armband made of mooncloth that bears the symbol of the Moon Guard, the Guardians of the Temple held most sacred by Night Elven society. However, this armband is extremely old and tattered, seeming as though it might fall apart if tugged on too roughly and lately she has been lazily tying it to her arm, with it hanging fairly loose against her armor. This apparent disregard for her appearance has been slowly making its way into her care of her uniform as well, her tabard wrinkled in spots it didn't used to be, her armor unbuffed, and her boots left to the elements. *'Personality:' *'Special Possessions:' *'Goals & Motivators:' *'Battle Tactics:' 'History' Early Life Becoming a Biologist in Kal'dorei Society War of the Ancients After the Sundering The Slumbering Beauty A World's History Missed Awaking to Change Current Events The Light? The Unsung Heroes Rumors Abound A Meeting With Ishanah The Player Behind the Character About Me I have been playing WoW since December 11th, 2004 and have been a diehard fan of the Warcraft story since Warcraft: Orcs and Humans was released in 1994. In the free time I have when I am not in the game on Yana or one of my other few characters, I enjoy participating in Martial Arts (I am a student of 15 years in Chin-ryu Shotokan), writing my own fantasy novel series (which I will have published when I have the funds to do so >.>), watching anime and hanging out with friends. My game schedule is difficult to explain since my real life career has an alternating shift. I am also the chairman of an Asian-lifestyles non-profit organization. I am a steadfast follower of Bushido and I consider myself an easy person to get along with. The Lore of Warcraft is by far my favorite story overall. There is just so much in it that has been lifted from human history or popular culture meanwhile keeping it unique and enjoyable. I believe myself to be fairly educated in the lore of Warcraft and I do my best to create unique characters that fit within the confines of that lore. Feel free to comment on Yanamari, I love feedback. :P Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue